


There's always been a disconnect

by Lilly_C



Series: Cotton Candy Bingo [20]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Episode Tag, F/M, Wallpaper, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Jackie and Brian wallpaper with text from Separate by PVRIS for personal use only. A download link ishere.Made for cottoncandy_bingo, prompt wedding (or equivalent union), this prompt was really hard even with canon references to work from. Screencaps used are my own from Falling In Love.





	There's always been a disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie and Brian wallpaper with text from Separate by PVRIS for personal use only. A download link is [here]().
> 
> Made for cottoncandy_bingo, prompt wedding (or equivalent union), this prompt was really hard even with canon references to work from. Screencaps used are my own from Falling In Love.


End file.
